


Royals

by beyondthetide (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Anxiety, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Tagging is weird, idk pls read, just lots of gay, really proud of it, there's lots of love and also heart break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/beyondthetide
Summary: College Haikyuu!! AU Post Cannon story lineKenma x OCNice little bit of Oikuroo too cause it makes me weak and I'm rarepair trash





	1. Torn Up Town

Kenma indignantly puffed a sigh out as he walked beside his friend in the cold night air.

"Would you cheer up?" Kuroo chuckled, giving his friend a pointed look.

"I don't understand why I needed to come." Kenma shot back for the 50th time since leaving his room.

"Because, Kenma dear, it's Lev's 18th." Kuroo said smugly, then in seeing the pissed off look on Kenma's face softened it to a normal smile and sighed.

"Why did it have to be a strip club?" Kenma pouted "Lev could of chosen anywhere..."

"He wants a taste of adult life," he shrugged "at least try to have fun," Kenma shot him the mother of all pissed off looks and he chuckled awkwardly "or, faint sickness after an hour and go home; I promise I'll play along."

Kenma finally cracked a small smile "I have to wait an hour?"

"Yes." Kuroo sighed "the whole team's gonna be there, at least stay for a while and have a drink - you're not allowed to leave until I've got at least two shots in you."

"Fine." Kenma sighed as the reached their destination, seeing Yamamoto outside sucking the life from his lungs. When he saw the two of them he grinned, the cigarette dangling off his bottom lip as he waved them over.

"Kenma, Kuroo!" he said, expelling smoke into their faces. Kenma resisted the urge to cough "it's been forever."

"Hey Tora," Kuroo grinned

"Go on in," Yamamota nodded to the door where there were bouncers "I left Yaku yelling at Lev about the no touching rule."

"Deep joy," Kenma muttered sarcastically as him and Kuroo headed to the bouncers, having to go through all the checks before they were allowed in, ID checks and such from ridiculously huge men with ear pieces designed for secret agents. Kenma could barely bring himself to look him in the eye. He knew it was one of the only places in Tokyo that offered unisex dancers. Given the varying sexualities of the old Nekoma volleyball team it was really the only place that suited. Yaku was very open about his sexuality, which was gay as fuck. He knew Kai tended to swing either way and Kuroo wasn't particularly fussed either. He didn't think he was all that bothered either. Honestly, it was fun to watch Yaku teasingly flirt with Lev and the younger boy have no idea what to do. There was a betting pool over when they'd finally sleep together after a year of sexual tension in Nekoma and Yaku's constant visits back, especially when Lev was made vice captain and ace in 3rd year. As they entered Kenma practically choked on the thick air dense with smoke machine fog, the music was ridiculously loud, there were dancers up on stage but Kenma kept his eyes trained to the ground.

"Kuroo, Kenma!" came a shout, the short body of Yaku suddenly appearing at Kenma's elbow, holding a tray of drinks in his hand.

"Dammit, have we just missed a round?" Kuroo laughed

"Sorry, you snooze you loose," Yaku grinned "we're over in the corner if you wanna get a drink before joining."

"We will do," Kuroo nodded as Yaku manoeuvred his way through a crowd of girls - who appeared to be on a Bachelorette night - swanning over a male dancer.

"Come on" Kuroo gave Kenma a soft nudge in the direction of the bar. Kenma sighed and followed, running a hand through his two tone hair. He'd not bothered to dye it again since his last year of high school so it was much the same as always, he figured there was a little more brown than he would like but could never be bothered to fix it. Kuroo rested his elbows at the bar and Kenma sighed, sitting in a stool next to him.

"Oh smile, won't you" Kuroo teased, Kenma was just about to shoot him a snark reply r when they were interrupted by the bartender.

"What can I get you boys?" came a female voice, Kenma turned and his eyes widened at the girl across the bar. She was probably the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. Her hair was long and fell in perfect, soft waves and ended at the dip of her waist. Her eyes almost matched, they were such a shade of burgundy brown they were almost red; but not quite.

"What would you suggest that would get my friend here very drunk very fast?" Kuroo smirked at her. Her eyes flitted to Kenma and she inclined her head slightly to the side, as if examining him. Kenma found a blush rising to his cheeks under her stare, a small smile pulled on her lips - which were painted a deep dark red.

"You boys ever tried Absinthe?" her voice raised so they could hear it over the music.

"Can't say I have." Kuroo said, his tone flirty and Kenma felt an involuntary pang of jealousy. He knew his best friend was good looking, people always tended to flock to him. She chuckled and ducked down, placing a couple shot glaces on the bar and turning around to grab a bottle of green tinged clear liquid from the shelf behind her. Kenma couldn't help but note the short skirt and tight top as she did. She filled the glasses and pushed them over the table to the boys.

"You know if Oikawa's on tonight?" Kuroo asked, picking up the shot glass.

"You just missed his show," she answered, nodding at the stage as she stood cleaning a glass "he has another one in a couple hours but he should be out for personal dances in like 10 minutes."

"Thanks, sweetheart." Kuroo turned to Kenma, raising his glass. Kenma sighed in response, taking the glass in his long fingers and staring at the liquid, giving it a sniff.

"Just down in Kenma," Kuroo laughed "on 3?"

"Fine." he sighed

"One, two, three.." Kuroo shot his drink back and Kenma paused for a second before wincing and throwing his back too. The liquid burned the back of his throat and tasted faintly like licorice, it was warm as it slid down his throat and he coughed involuntarily.

"Damn, that's strong." Kuroo laughed, his voice stained.

"You asked for drunk fast," the girl chuckled with a shrug "you want something nicer?"

"What's your favourite?" Kuroo smirked at her

"Well, I can make you a cocktail that'll turn your legs to jelly in 10 minutes," she lent her palms on the edge of the bar "it's my speciality."

"What's it called?" Kuroo cocked an eyebrow

"Rolling Thunder." she shrugged

"I think we're gonna have to," Kuroo said, Kenma shot him a pleading look "you promised, Ken, two drinks."

"Right" he sighed in response, the girl smiled at him before grabbing a cocktail shaker, throwing a load of stuff in so fast Kenma couldn't keep up with what he was about to drink. She slapped the lid on and started shaking before taking a couple large glasses and pouring out the vibrant orangey, yellow liquid.

"Looks radioactive." Kuroo cocked an eyebrow

"Tastes it too." she grinned and Kenma took a wary sip, it tasted a whole lot better than the shot. It was sweet and slightly lemony; the bitter tang of strong liquor barely being noticed. He was sure he could be falling over the place on just a couple.

"Thanks..." Kuroo angled for her name

"Haruka." she replied as Kuroo paid for their drinks, pushing a generous tip into the jar and smirking flirtily. She cocked an eyebrow and Kenma smiled as he watched her roll her eyes as Kuroo turned his back. She noticed him looking and it turned to a soft smile, raising her hand to wave them off as Kuroo dragged his friend through the crowd. He sighed, leaving the pretty girl behind to probably have his personal bubble breached by strangers taking off their clothes. As they reached the table the old Nekoma team were all laughing and he couldn't help but smile ever so slightly at the wave of nostalgia it brought.

"Kenma! Kuroo!" Lev bounced up excitedly "thanks for coming!"

"Happy birthday!" Kuroo clapped the younger male on the shoulder "first dance is on me."

Lev's eyes sparkled as Kuroo flopped down next to him at the circular booth they were all crammed into. Kenma perched on the end of the row beside Kuroo, taking another swig of the cocktail. It honestly tasted amazing, like sweet honey and lemon candy. He looked out at the club, it was a dull lit red with the walls velvet. He was sure it probably looked tacky as hell in good lighting.

As the night progressed more people got dragged off for private dances or to take a seat closer to the poles, leaving just Kenma, Kuroo, Yaku and Innoka in the circular table a couple hours later. Kenma was the only one mildly sober, having finished the drink Haruka had made him and then never ordering another. He sat on his phone most of the night but he knew staying this long would keep both Lev and Kuroo happy.

"Honestly Yaku, when are you gonna just take him?" Kuroo slurred, having had another 3 shots since the cocktail. Kenma lifted his head to see they were talking about Lev, who was currently red as a tomato as he received a dance from a particularly pretty girl in a pink wig. Kenma diverted his attention to where Yaku was staring enviously "it's tiring, you know you love him, we know you love him - it's pretty obvious he likes you."

"It's not that simple, Kuroo," Yaku sighed "he's never, well I don't think he's comfortable with his sexuality yet.."

"So make him comfortable with your hot ass!" Kuroo boomed with laughter and Yaku rolled his eyes but smiled, pushing the class of beer Kuroo was drinking away from him.

"He told me drunk he'd totally bang you," Innoka nodded furiously "well, he said "I'd bang him but then I'd take him out to dinner and hold his hand... does that make me gay?"."

Kuroo laughed harder "oh god, please, Yaku!"

"Even I agree." Kenma piped up

"See! the brain of Nekoma agrees!" Kuroo pointed at Kenma furiously

"Fine!" Yaku snapped, shimmying out the table. The three of them watched him walk over to where Lev was now boasting after the girl walked away, pushing the money he'd given her into the strap of her baby doll. Kenma's eyes widened as he watched Yaku simply tuck a finger under Lev's chin and crash his lips on to the silver haired boys, his eyes widened but then closed and we watched him tug Yaku on to his lap and wrap his long arms around Yaku's small frame.

"Well," Kenma turned back to Kuroo and Innoka "that escalated quickly."

Kuroo's jaw was hanging open as he stared at them now violently making out "jesus, I meant talk to him first."

It was then Yamamoto flopped down next to Innoka "you had a dance yet, Sou?"

"No" Innoka looked like a dear caught in headlights as Tora grabbed his hand and dragged him away.

"Kenma," Kuroo said "you can take off if you want.... or I can buy you another drink?"

Kenma stayed silent, he found himself looking to see Haruka was still working, the bar had quietened down and she was cleaning the bar top, her hair falling in her eyes slightly and he found himself wanting to talk to her "one more drink can't hurt?"

Kuroo's eyes widened "who are you and what have you done with Kozume Kenma?" he chuckled, sliding out from the table, Kenma followed him - biting the inside of his cheek as Kuroo stepped up the the bar. The girl looked up as they appeared, smiling at them.

"Back again already?" she cocked an eyebrow at Kuroo

"Just here out of the goodness of my heart," he smirked "to buy my friend Kenma here a drink." her eyes moved to the Kenma and smiled.

"Sure," she said "what'll it be?"

"U-um..." Kenma stuttered "that drink you made earlier was good."

"You liked it?" she grinned

"Yeah." Kenma blushed

"Thanks, my roommate actually taught me the recipe." she said, taking a cocktail shaker out from under the bar and started throwing in ingredients, Kenma noted her squeezing half a lemon and pouring in what looked like rum but the rest remained a mystery. She shook it in her hands, Kenma noted how long her fingers were, nails perfectly manicured and painted a deep red to match her lips.

"Hey stranger," came a voice and Kenma turned to see an attractive, brown haired boy leaning into Kuroo slightly. His hair was tousled and he wasn't wearing a shirt, Kenma assumed he must be the dancer Kuroo asked about.

"Hey Tooru." Kuroo grinned, looking at the boy as if he was the sun.

"You got some free time?" he trailed his fingers down the edge of Kuroo's jaw. Kuroo turned and shot Kenma a pleading look and he sighed in response, knowing his best friend had been pining over this dancer for weeks. He waved his hand as if you say "go on, have fun" but also "you're an asshole" and Kuroo beamed, letting Oikawa take his hand and lead him towards the private dance booths.

"Hey, pudding-chan," Haruka said, Kenma turned to her "what's your name?"

"Kozume.. K-Kenma.." he replied quietly but she somehow heard him over the music "what about you?" he knew her first name but..

"Amari Haruka," she smiled "nice to meet you, Kozume-san"

"You too." he blushed as she pushed the cocktail glass towards him

"I get the feeling this isn't your scene?" she leaned her elbow on the bar, her head in her hand as she looked at him with curious eyes.

"Not really..." he muttered

"Why are you here?" she smiled as he sipped the cocktail

"Kuroo guilt tripped me, I suppose it was nice to see my high school friends..." he trailed off, looking out over the club to see Yaku and Lev still going at it in a corner, Innoka the colour of a tomato while getting a lap dance and Yamamoto sneaking out the door for probably another cigarette.

"Friends from high school, huh?" she asked

"I guess, we were on a volleyball team together." he shrugged

"Which school did you go to?" she asked curiously as she started cleaning out some glasses, it was nearing ridiculous o 'clock in the morning and the number of people was dispersing, meaning she didn't really have anyone to serve.

"Nekoma High," Kenma replied "what about you?"

"Oh sure, I know that school" she nodded "I went to Fukurodani Academy- you know it?"

"Sure, we played games against them," Kenma nodded "I'm not sure how old you are but do you know Bokuto Kouatrou?"

She laughed "that loud guy with the grey hair? Sure, he was in the year above me - a friend of yours?" He smiled in knowing they were the same age.

"More like a friend of a friend..." he said, glancing to see if he could see Kuroo and he caught sight of him being dragged into a private booth with Oikawa and sighed, turning back to the girl and sipping what was left of his drink.

"you want another?" she asked "your friend left his tab open." she smirked and Kenma felt himself laughing a little.

"What else would you suggest?" Kenma asked, feeling his inhibitions lowering slightly at the strength of those cocktails.

"have you ever tried a Jaegar Bomb?" she asked

"No." Kenma shook his head

"Oh, you're in for a treat." she giggled, the noise was like music to Kenma's ears. He could of sworn she was flirting with him; though maybe it was a sales technique.. as she turned she pushed on to her toes to grab a bottle from a higher shelf, showing another couple inches of midriff and Kenma blushed noting the tattoo she had next to her navel as she turned. She cracked a can of red bull and poured it into a glass, then filled a shot glass with dark brown Jaegermiester - pushed them both to Kenma. He quirked an eyebrow at her and she grinned.

"Here," she gabbed the shot glass and threw into into the red bull "now down it."

"In one go?" he raised his eyebrows at how big the glass was

"Yes," she chuckled "one go." He sighed and threw it back, pleasantly surprised as it was sweet as hell on his tongue and didn't burn on the way down, he still coughed slightly "You're kinda cute, you know that, Kozume-san" she chuckled and his face flamed

"Th-thanks?" he blushed and she giggled in response, brushing a strand or red hair from her eyes. It was then Kenma noticed the tattoo on her inside of her wrist.

"Is that Navi?" he frowned, she seemed caught off guard by his sudden question but smiled and rested her arm on the bar.

"Yeah," she chuckled, showing Kenma the tattoo of the fairy from his favourite Legend Of Zelda game "you play?"

"Yeah," Kenma smiled. Jesus, she was like the perfect girl. It was then someone caught her attention to order a drink.

"Two seconds." she smiled at Kenma and walked down the bar to pour the group of guys a few beers. He watched her as she did, she smiled politely and didn't make a whole lot of conversation - shoving the money into the 'till. She wasn't flirting with them.. did she like him? She beamed when she walked over and Kenma found himself audibly gulping. God she was pretty, her skirt was so short it barely covered her butt.... Kenma blushed noting the many big tattoos she had swirling around her thighs and the back of her calves.

"So, do you go to University here?" she asked with a curious smile, cracking a bottle of water open and taking a sip.

"Yeah, I go to Waseda," Kenma nodded "what about you?" her eyes widened in shock and he froze, had he said something wrong?? "...what?" he asked nervously

She laughed "nothing, I'm sorry" she shook her head "I've had plenty guys flirt at me at a bar but they all assumed I took my clothes off for money, not that I judge the dancers here - they're awesome" she shrugged "but no, not you, you ask if I go to university..." she smiled, Kenma noting the pink hue spreading across her cheeks "yes, I do, Kozume"

He smiled gently "what is it you study?"

"Medicine." she replied

"You wanna be a doctor?" he asked, genuinely interested.

"Yeah," she nodded "cliched right?" Kenma let out a confused hum "girl works in a sleazy bar to pay her way through college to be a doctor?"

"It's more admirable than cliched." Kenma said, she grinned, looking down at her feet.

"Thanks," she smiled, leaning her elbows on the counter "listen, how many times am I going to have to smile at you and lean over this counter before you ask for my number?" His entire face exploded with head and he stuttered "do you want another drink?" she smirked

"That and, uh, your number too.." Kenma managed, the alcohol still lingering in his head being the only reason he managed those words and she giggled

"I can do both," she said "what do you want to drink?"

"Surprise me." Kenma said, his face cooling down as she turned away to pour him something. She pushed what looked like coke towards him but when he sucked some through the straw he knew there was definitely a lot of rum in there too. She then pushed a piece of paper towards him, her name was scrawled in a really pretty hand writing with her number written below it. He smiled and then pushed it deep into his jeans pocket. He looked up at her and she chuckled, taking another sip of her water. Their moment was interrupted by Kuroo stumbling to the bar. His hair was somehow messier than usual, his tie half undone and the buttons of his shirt done up wrong.

"Kenma, d'you have your keys?" he slurred, Kenma could smell the alcohol practically seeping from his pores.

"Yeah" he cocked an eyebrow

"Okay, I'm gonna go to Oikawa's to see his cat!" he laughed, it was then a more sober Oikawa appeared at his elbow, holding him up gently by the forearm.

"Go call down a cab, babe," he said into Kuroo's ear "I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay" Kuroo said, clapping Kenma's shoulder on his way out.

"What happened to the no touch rule we have here, Tooru?" Haruka smiled cheekily over the bar at him with her eyebrow quirked

"I like that one," Oikawa shrugged, nodding to the door Kuroo just went through "I'll make an exception."

"Do you even have a cat?" she giggled

"No," he grinned back at her "see you tomorrow, Haru!"

"Have a good night." she smiled as he leaned over to give her one of those friendly kisses on the cheek, he smiled at Kenma before leaving.

"God, at least I can stop hearing Kuroo go on about how much he wants to sleep with him." he commented to her she giggled.

"Same," she smiled "Tooru's my roommate."

"Oh, really?" he asked

"Yeah, is that your roommate too? I've forgotten his name..." she giggled

"Kuroo," he nodded "yeah we just started sharing this year."

There was a beat of silence between them for the first time "um, listen I get off my shift in 10 minutes," she was blushing a little "um, do you live near campus? We could walk back together..."

"I-I do live on Campus," he nodded "..I'd like that"

"Great!" she grinned


	2. Why I Smile

Kenma's breath condensed in front of his face as he stood outside the strip club. The side door clanked open and the red haired girl walked out, Kenma smiled seeing she'd pulled her hair off her face into a high pony tail, a black jacket over her shoulders, the heels she'd been wearing replaced with flat sneakers; making Kenma realise she was shorter than he originally thought. Kenma had only grown about an inch since high school; he was now only just pushing 5 foot 8 but she appeared to barely be over 5 foot as she smiled up at him.

"Hey," Kenma said awkwardly, the fresh air clearing his head of what little affect the alcohol had had on him.

"Hi," she giggled "my apartments this way." she nodded in the same direction Kenma would be heading anyway and they started walking "so where do you stay?"

"The student apartments by the Life Sciences building," Kenma said

"So, is Kuroo your only room mate?" she skipped to avoid a puddle. _So_ _cute._ Kenma thought to himself. Now that he could see her more clearly under street lights she seemed more human. Kenma noted the smattering of freckles barely visible under makeup, the small scar below her collar bone, the dimple in one of her cheeks. Somehow they all made her more appealing. She suddenly looked up and smiled and he realised he hadn't answered. 

"O-oh, yeah he is."

"You two seem close," she smiled "how long have you known each other?"

"I don't remember a time without him," Kenma scratched his neck "we grew up on the same street."

"Childhood friends?" She smiled "that's so cute!"

Kenma smiled too "so how did you meet Oikawa-san?"

"That's a story and a half," she laughed, Kenma just kept quiet to urge her to continue "well, uh, my old friend from high school hired him to show up to my 18th," she giggled "he did his thing and we got to talking after about this band we like; we swapped numbers and everything we got on so well," she shrugged "he told me off the bat he was gay in case I got the wrong idea but honestly I just wanted to be his friend," she chuckled a little "we both needed a roommate; it just made sense."

Kenma chuckled "well, Kuro really likes him."

She hummed in response "Tooru's always been very professional; I think his feelings aren't unrequited. It's nice; I think he needs someone apart from me to take an interest in alien conspiracy theories." Kenma chuckled, smiling over at the girl who's nose had gone a pretty pink in the cold air "This is me," she stopped in front of an apartment building maybe 4 or 5 blocks from Kenma's "thanks for walking me, Kozume-san."

"My pleasure." Kenma replied, slightly disappointed he'd have to say goodbye now.

"It was nice to meet you," she blushed "...call me?"

"I will." Kenma nodded, his hand pushing into his pocket to feel the piece of paper she'd given him with a smile on his lips. She took a leap of faith and pressed on to her toes, her lips pecking his cheek for a split second.

"Good night." she smiled, turning and unlocking her door to hide the fact her face was scarlet.

"G-good night." Kenma's blush matched hers as he raised a hand to wave before her door closed behind her. She leaned into the door, unable to keep the smile from her face. On the other side; Kenma was smiling too - brushing his fingers across the tingling skin where her lips just touched. He found himself chuckling as he pushed his hands into the pockets of his jeans, walking in the direction of his apartment.

As soon as he opened the door he cringed at the very audible noise of Kuroo's bed springs squeaking. He slammed the door behind him loudly to let his room mate, and company, know he was home; scurrying into his own bedroom and jamming on his headphones, blasting the first song in his library to drown out the noises. He found his fingers already reaching for Haruka's number... it was too soon to call. Could he text her? It would be funny to tell her Oikawa was here.. He sighed and typed her number into a new message before he could talk himself out of it.

_I think Oikawa is in my apartment... super glad I went for noise proof headphones ;)_   
_-Kozume_

He hit send before he could think about it and threw his phone on to his bed, stripping down and putting on his pyjamas. He had just pulled on the top half when his phone buzzed. He picked it up warily to see she'd replied already and couldn't help but grin as he fell back on to his bed.

**1 new message: Amari**

_Oh god I'm sorry (but also not since they're not here) I was thinking my_ _apartment was waaaay too quiet :P x_

His heart jumped at the x and he felt as if he was in middle school again. Kenma typed out a swift reply before pushing the phone under his pillow and wrapping himself into the sheets snugly - the alcohol from the night sending him off to sleep nicely.

~

Kenma woke the next morning to a ningling headache in the back of his skull, it took a minute for his eyes to adjust to the clock and he felt both ashamed and mildly impressed to see it was just leaving 3 in the afternoon. He wasn't usually one to sleep in so late. Sure, he'd slept until 1 a few times after playing a new game until god knows when in the morning but never woke quite this late. As he sat up he groaned at the small twinge through his brain.

Coffee.

Coffee would fix this. Suppressing a yawn and letting his bare feet touch the cold floor he got up, his back cracking as he did. There was the faint noise of Kuroo's snores coming from his bedroom which Kenma was more than used to at this point, he ignored it as he stumbled past Kuroo's door for the kitchen. He put on the coffee machine enough for 5 when he got there as between him and Kuroo they usually got through a lot of coffee in the morning. Taking his favourite mug from the shelf - being his favourite cause it was was practically a bowl with a handle - he filled it with black coffee. Ambling for the fridge he sighed seeing there wasn't any milk. Behind him he heard the door crack open and close.

"We're out of milk _again_ Kuro; how much fucking cereal have you been eating?" Kenma said, not turning from scanning the shelves.

"Um, not Kuroo." came a voice and Kenma jumped and spun round to see a very bedraggled Oikawa.

"Oh," he breathed, kicking the fridge shut "sorry, I thought you were my room mate."

"I was awake and I smelled coffee..." Oikawa replied, scratching the back of his neck.

"In the machine, help yourself." Kenma said vaguely; taking his own mug and sitting down at the rickety table in their kitchen.

"Thanks..." Oikawa angled for his name.

"Kozume." he sipped his coffee and Oikawa took two of their mugs and poured; Kenma assumed one of them must be for Kuroo. Who, as if on cue, stumbled sleepily into the kitchen.

"Well," he rasped "safe to say I missed my 9 am lecture."

Kenma snorted a half hearted laugh into his mug. Kuroo walked over to Oikawa and swirled his arms round his waist "morning," he mumbled into the skin of the other boys nape.

"Good morning." Oikawa smiled, pushing the mug into Kuroo's hand. Kuroo sat in the chair opposite Kenma and yawned as Oikawa sat down in the last chair; slightly awkwardly now around Kenma.

"So, you get lucky last night, Kenma?" Kuroo grinned smugly. Kenma shot him a look over the top of his mug "couldn't help but notice you were rather cosy with the bar tender."

"Haru?" Oikawa raised an eyebrow at the mention of his room mate. Kenma also noted the casual shortening of her name and wondered if it was a privilege held for those closest to her.

"Did you get her number?" Kuroo grinned, Kenma kept quiet but as Kuroo's smug grin widened he knew it was the wrong decision "oh my god, you totally did."

"Might of done." Kenma mumbled

"They grow up so fast!" Kuroo held a hand over his heart

"Shut it, Kuro." Kenma blushed

Oikawa hummed into his mug and they both turned to him "she's worked in that bar for nearly a year and she _never_ gives out her number," he shrugged "she must like you." Kuroo was chuckling now as Kenma's blush just got redder; his phone vibrated on the table which just made everything worse.

"That's her, isn't it?" Kuroo smirked, Kenma grabbed his phone before his friend could "aw, Kenma, you're blushing!"

"Fuck off." Kenma muttered and Kuroo sighed, knowing Kenma rarely swore and usually only when Kuroo provoked him enough to make him pissed. So he changed the subject.

"You going to your class in an hour?" Kuroo grinned

"Probably not." Kenma rubbed his eye sleepily as Kuroo slid an arm around Oikawa's shoulders.

"Your choice," Kuroo shrugged "you still got those noise cancelling headphones?" Oikawa giggled and elbowed Kuroo lightly; who just smiled fondly at him and kissed his jaw gently.

"Yeah; but I might need a bucket too." Kenma sighed; standing up and grabbing his mug. He was definitely a third wheel now and left the room quickly as his legs would allow.

"I should get home, I have work tonight anyway." Oikawa sighed. Kuroo pouted and buried his face in his neck, making him smile and run a few fingers through Kuroo's black hair.

"I had fun last night," Oikawa sighed "I don't usually, well I don't ever..."

Kuroo looked up off his shoulder "can I have your phone number? I want to see you again."

It was Oikawa's turn to blush this time; he'd been terrified since he woke up this morning that this was just a one time thing for Kuroo "y-yes, you can."

"You're blushing, Tooru." Kuroo smiled genuinely; pressing some chaste kisses along his jaw again.

"Shut up." he laughed, turning his head and catching his lips in a kiss as he aimed for his cheek again.

In his room, Kenma was smiling too as he tapped away on his phone, replying to yet another message from Haru. Who was also grinning at her phone screen as she lay on the couch in her apartment.   


	3. Halloween

"Haru?" Oikawa called into their small apartment when Kuroo finally let him go home nearly an hour later.

"In here!" came her vague shout. Oikawa walked into the living room to see her wrapped up in the ratty Peter Pan blanket she cherished, glasses sitting on the bridge of her nose, hair piled into a messy bun on the top of her head. She smiled at her room mate as he entered, Oikawa turned to see some anime she'd been binging on the TV.

"You enjoying your day off?" Oikawa laughed, flopping down on the couch next to her.

She hummed and smiled, dropping her head on his shoulder. Oikawa could see her phone sitting next to her on the couch and a small smile tugged on his lips. She'd never been as attached to her phone as he was and it was hard to get her to reply to texts a lot.

"So, I heard you gave your number out." he smirked, she stiffened and then looked at him "he didn't say anything but his phone kept going off and Kuroo was teasing."

"Ah..." he blushed

"You like him?" he smiled

"Yeah.." she said slowly

"He's cute," he chuckled "looks like you could teach him a thing or two."

"Tooru!" Haru laughed, elbowing his ribs.

"Ah come on, it's true!" he grinned, she rolled her eyes.

"I'd happily teach him a thing or two." she winked at her room mate who laghed

Oikawa caught a glance of the time "Urgh, I gotta go to work.."

"Wait!" Haru whined in return "tell me about last night! Is he a keeper?"

Oikawa smiled into his lap "yeah, I think he is.."

Haru grinned, making a few squealing noises and her room mate laughed "I'm happy for you!" she brushed her hair behind her ear.

"And I you, so tell me about Kozume - I only met him very breifly this morning." he smiled

"Uh, well he was nice and cute and he plays he same video games as me," she said "he was actually interested in me, Tooru, you know how it is - guys at the bar think they can get you with a couple sleazy lines and decent tip."

"Yeah." Oikawa sighed

"But he asked about my life, if I went to school, how I met you.." she was smiling now as she brought her knees into her chest.

"Love is in the air!" Oikawa sang as he got to his feet "now excuse me, I have to go put on some pants I can rip off and a shirt that's painful on my nipples."

She laughed, pushing her glasses back up "I'll wait up for you."

"I'll text you if you shouldn't." he winked before retreating into his bedroom. She chuckled, turning back to the TV - her phone buzzing on the couch next to her and she smiled at Kenma's name on her screen.

~

Kenma suppressed a huge yawn as he walked out of his lecture, stretching his arms above his head a little. He'd managed to fall asleep during some very coding related class and was now tired, the cold air was like a slap in the face. It was nearing Halloween now, there was frost all over the ground and the odd snowflake fell from the sky. It was one of the coldest October's in history apparently, it wasn't getting more than one or two degrees. Given that it rarely fell below 7 or 8 in Winter in Tokyo it was pretty freezing. Kenma shivered, the idea of hot tea when he got home becoming instantly appealing. He stopped dead when he say the familiar flow of red hair squashed under a fluffy hat walking out of the medical building. Kenma himself studied Game Design, really the only course that ever appealed to him.

"Amari!" he called and the girl spun round, her eyes met Kenma's and she grinned, walking over to him.

"Kozume, hey!" she said, Kenma couldn't help but notice how cute she looked. Her hair was tied into two braids, squashed under a fluffy black hat that appeared to have built in cat ears, she was bundled into a scarf, a pair of black glasses sitting on her nose as she smiled at him "you just going to a class?"

"I just got out." he said

"Me too!" she beamed

"Um, do you wanna maybe get some coffee... it's freezing.." he scratched the back of his head

"Sure, I can't feel my fingers," she smiled"I know a really good place." she skipped beside him, leading him across the street.

"How was your class?" he asked, pushing his gloved hands into his pockets, hers on the other hand were bare and she was rubbing them together for warmth - Kenma fought the urge to reach out and take her hand in his; suddenly glad of the cold as it was something to blame his blush on.

"Boring as hell," she giggled, there was a beat of silence "it just occurred to me I don't know what you study."

"Video Game Design." Kenma replied

Her eyes practically sparkled "really?"

"Yeah." he smiled

"That's awesome!" she giggled "it sounds like fun."

"It's really just a lot of coding and not a lot of creativity.." Kenma shrugged

"Still," she smiled "it's better than having to memorise the bones of the hand."

"I won't argue with that." Kenma smiled and she giggled, a red hair falling out of her braids as they walked across campus. She led him into a small coffee store, the warm air and the smell of coffee instantly hit him as they walked in. It was a really cute place, with book shelves lining the walls and squishy looking couches in the corners.

"I think I need the strongest coffee possible." she yawned

"Me too." Kenma smiled as they moved to the front to order, both of them ordering just regular coffee's with extra shots of espresso. The typical order of a student. Kenma looked over as they called their orders, she wrapped those long fingers around the mug before turning to smile up at Kenma; he noticed for the fist time the small gap between her front teeth. God, she kept getting cuter. She skipped to a table with arm chairs and put down her mug, Kenma following with a small smile on his face.

"So, Oikawa did the walk of shame in at 3 pm the other day." she giggled

"I honestly don't know when he left I was blasting music so loud I nearly burst an ear drum." Kenma grinned and she giggled into the mug.

"He said they're going out again tonight," she smiled "I think it's going well."

"I'm glad," Kenma nodded "gets him off my Play Station every once in a while."

She laughed "I don't have that problem, Tooru can barely play Tetris."

"Jealous," Kenma sighed "Kuro's addiction to Final Fantasy is seriously getting ridiculous; he gets really mad when I don't play with him and I have to remind him it's mine."

She laughed and Kenma couldn't help but smile knowing it was him to make her laugh "you don't like Final Fantasy?"

"I loved it before Kuro got good at it." he chuckled, sipping his coffee.

"I'm not all that great at fighting games," she shrugged "though I do love to play it and lose."

"It's not really my cup of tea either." he agreed

"What do you like to play?" she asked

"Um, well I just got Twilight Princess for the Wii and that's pretty exciting." he said

"Urgh, I haven't picked it up yet - so excited for the revamp," she grinned "plus I don't really have the money."

"My mum pre-ordered it on my birthday so I only got it a couple weeks ago," he chuckled "you could yanno.. always come over and play it at mine... if you want."

"That would be cool," she blushed "oh, I meant to ask - Oikawa is inviting Kuroo to our annual Halloween bash; do you wanna come too?"

"A party?" he asked

"Yeah, we have it every year and invite people from high school and uni," she shrugged "it's usually pretty fun; you get to dress up."

"That would be fun." he smiled

"Really?" she beamed "well it's at the weekend, I'm sure Kuroo knows the details by now but I'll text you them later."

"Okay," he smiled, racking his brain suddenly to think if he even had a costume to wear...

She groaned as she check the time on her phone "I'd love to stay but if I don't split I'm gonna be super later for my seminar."

"Oh, okay." he smiled sadly 

"I'll talk to you later, I have work tonight so it might be quite late when I text you the details." she stood up, throwing her bag over her shoulder. Kenma stood up too, walking out the cafe with her - feeling a little dejected he couldn't spend more time with her but also very glad she'd invited him to a party. The cold air was sudden as they stepped out and she shivered instantly.

"I was nice to run into you," she smiled, pushing on to her toes and Kenma's heart jumped into his throat as she pulled him into a light hug, he blushed and smiled as he put an arm around her waist. She smiled as she pulled away, her face gone a little pink as she raised her hand to wave and walked away.

"Bye, Kozume-kun!" she smiled, half jogging across the street in the direction of the Medicine building. He smiled to himself as he headed in the direction of his apartment; his day was really starting to look up.

x

"God, Kuro, I feel ridiculous." Kenma sighed, staring at his reflection in the mirror; he'd entrusted the purchase of his Halloween costume to Kuroo. Which inevitably was a horrific mistake as he looked at himself in a cat costume. Kuroo appeared in the door, shirtless and pained almost completely black with really cool skeleton makeup. Kenma sighed, looking at the totally black clothes he wore with the cat ears perched on his head, half hearted whiskers drawn on his cheeks.

"Put on the bell." Kuroo smirked

"No way in hell." Kenma shot back, folding is arms over his chest.

"Oh come on, Kenma." he laughed, taking the collar off Kenma's bed and throwing it at him. Kenma looked at the dumb bell choker in his hand.

"After a few more drinks," he said, shoving the collar in his back pocket "hurry up; we're already an hour and a half late."

"Sorry, Kou insisted on this fucking skeleton costume," he sighed, brushing his bangs from his eyes "I'm ready now."

"You're gonna freeze." Kenma raised his eyebrows at Kuroo's bare torso

"My nipples are not gonna PG friendly for this party, no." he sighed and Kenma snorted, grabbing his jacket and following his friend out the door. There were a load of drunk teens walking around in various degrees of nudity and costumes, making Kuroo and Kenma barely even stand out as they made their way towards Oikawa and Haru's apartment.

"So, before we get there," Kenma spoke "how are things going with Oikawa-san?"

"Really well." Kuroo smiled slightly, covering his bare nips by crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's good." Kenma said and Kuroo smiled down at his best friend.

"What about you and that Haruka girl?" he smiled "you seem to text her a lot."

"I really like her." Kenma said quietly and Kuroo chuckled

"She seems really nice, you should try go for it tonight." he nudged Kenma's arm and he blushed a little. Kuroo jabbed his thumb into the bell for their flat as they reached the front door.

"Yello?" Oikawa's voice crackled through the speaker.

"It's us, baby." Kuroo said

"Come on up." he chuckled in response and the door buzzed up

"You two are disgusting." Kenma sighed

"Shut up." Kuroo shot back with a goofy smile on his face, Kenma didn't give him the satisfaction of letting him know he was actually very happy Kuroo was in such a good relationship. They walked up the three floors to Oikawa and Haru's apartment, they could hear the music blasting as soon as the front door opened. Kuroo banged his fist on the door and it swung open about 20 seconds later to reveal Haru. Kenma's eyes widened at how good she looked. She'd dressed up as Sally Stitches from The Nightmare Before Christmas; her hair deadly straight and her skin painted light blue with stitches drawn on her body.

"You look awesome!" she laughed at Kuroo, who leaned down to give her a friendly hug.

"Thanks," he smiled "is Oi-"

"In the kitchen." she answered before he could respond and he grinned, sliding past her and disappearing off to find his _not_ boyfriend.

"Oh my god!" she grinned, a red cup in her hands "you look adorable."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Kenma chuckled as she let him in, closing the door behind him.

"It is," she laughed "love the whiskers; do you want a drink?"

"Sure." he nodded

"Follow me." she smiled, leading him towards the kitchen. Kenma felt a little awkward now, the music was blaringly loud and their apartment was filled with people he didn't know all dancing and grinding.

"Kenma-san." came a voice as Haru was pouring what looked to be a vodka coke. Kenma turned to see Akaashi standing in a half hearted vampire costume.

"Akaashi," he smiled "nice to see you again."

"You two know each other?" Haru asked, handing Kenma a drink; as he sipped it he realised how strong she'd made it.

"Sure, we played volleyball games against each other in high school." Akaashi said

"Oh, right." she smiled

"How do you two know each other?" Akaashi raised an eyebrow

"That's a story; should I tell him you came into my work, Kozume-kun?" she smirked, Akaashi raised his eyebrows.

"Lev's 18th; Kuro dragged me." Kenma sighed

"Makes sense," Akaashi nodded "is Kuroo-san here?"

"Probably making out with Oikawa somewhere." Haru shrugged, suddenly interrupted by Bokuto crashing in. Kenma took a huge gulp of his drink to prepare himself for the excitable grey haired boy.

"Kenma-san! Haruka-chan!" he grinned, skiding to a hault at Akaashi's side. He was wearing the same skeleton makeup that Kuroo was.

"Hello, Bokuto-san." Haru smiled

"I just saw Kuroo, he said you two are a couple!" he grinned happily, a huge blush exploded on to Kenma's face and Haru choked on her drink. Akaashi just raised his eyebrows.

"Uh, n-no; it's not like that..." Haru coughed, Kenma glanced at her and she was looking at her feet - probably blushing under all the blue makeup.

"That liar!" Bokuto gasped, Akaashi rolled his eyes as Bokuto tugged him into his side with a proud smile, pressing a soft kiss into his temple. Kuroo had told Kenma the two of them had got together about a year ago just after Akaashi graduated High School and they'd ended up in the same college across town "you'd make a cute couple anyway!"

The two of them just awkwardly gulped their drinks in response. It was then Oikawa and Kuroo appeared, Kenma rolled his eyes at the smudged black makeup that was now on Oikawa's lips, a boy and another couple girls following behind them that he didn't recognise.

"Hey Kozume-san." Oikawa greeted

"Hi, Oikawa." Kenma said, sipping his drink and realising he'd managed to drink most of it in 5 minutes and before he knew it Haru was pouring more vodka into his glass followed by not a lot of coke.

"This is my best friend," Oikawa jabbed his thumb at the boy that had appeared with them "Iwa-chan!"

"It's Iwaizumi." the boy sighed

"And his girl friend, Nagisa," Oikawa grinned, he was wearing what looked to be an alien costume. Iwaizumi and his girlfriend were wearing a matching red riding hood and the wolf costumes "and her friend Mei."

"Hi!" Nagisa beamed

"This is Kozume, Bokuto, Akaashi and my room mate Haruka." Oikawa waved his hand at them

"Hello.." Haru smiled and the others made sort of pleasantries as Kenma remained silent, sipping away at his drink. He jumped as an alarm buzzed on Oikawa's phone.

"That's 12 o'clock!" he grinned "everyone down their drinks!"

"What?" Kenma frowned

"He's got hour alarms, every hour everyone has to down whatever drink they have," Haru explained, Kenma realised she was standing closer then before after more people joined their circle "bottoms up." she lifted her drink to her lips. Downing the whole cup of what Kenma suspected was the same drink as his. Kenma saw everyone else lift up their drinks, even Akaashi, so he just braced himself and chugged down what was left of his drink - which was a lot. He coughed as he put down his cup.

"Another one?" Haru asked

"Hey, Haru - why don't you mix up some cocktails?" Oikawa grinned

"Sure!" she giggled, Kenma beginning to realise she wasn't too sober "come with me, Kozume-kun!" she with that she grabbed his hand, making Kenma blush and tugged him towards the kitchen. Kuroo grinned at the action and Kenma shot him a look but didn't exactly have a problem with her holding her hand. The group general followed and Haru pushed her way through a crowd to find a cocktail shaker, Kenma watched as she made it. Throwing in Limoncello, rum, pineapple juice, a squeeze of lemon and a tiny bit of amaretto.

"You're really good at that!" Bokuto grinned

"Thanks," she poured them all cocktail from the shaker "it's my job and all."

Kenma could feel the two very strong vodka cokes already making his knees turn to jelly and he was starting to enjoy himself.

"We should play a game!" Kuroo smirked, Oikawa looked at him as if they were both in on something Kenma wasn't but he ignored it - knowing if he hadn't already drank so much he probably wouldn't and definitely shouldn't.

"7 minutes in heaven!" Kuroo grinned

"What are we, 15?" Haru laughed

"Oh come on, Haru," Oikawa whined "it'll be fun."

"Fine" she rolled her eyes

After deciding that they would all put a belonging of theirs into a bag and just pick out something and be shoved into a closet with the owner of said item they all sat in a circle in the middle of their hallway - in varying states of intoxication. Kenma was pushed between Haru and Akaashi as they sat down, he smiled as her knee pressed into his. He pulled the Nekoma VC Club key ring from his keys as Kuroo went round with a Halloween candy bucket for them to deposit something in. Kuroo had got it for him after he told him he wasn't joining the team in college.

"Okay, ladies first." Kuroo said, then held the bag out to Oikawa

"You're such a jackass," he laughed, reaching into the bucket and rampaging around for a second before pulling out Kuroo's student ID card "okay you totally rigged that." Oikawa raised an eyebrow

"I did not!" Kuroo laughed "you're just lucky babe." Oikawa rolled his eyes in a fond manner and stood up, the two of them disappearing into the broom cupboard. Bokuto set a timer for 7 minutes as the rest of them started talking amongst themselves.

"I don't think I've played this since middle school." Haru giggled to Kenma, who smiled at the girl.

"I've never played it." he said

"Never?" she laughed "oh you innocent little boy."

"Hey!" he laughed, god the alcohol was definitely starting to work

"Don't worry," she smiled "it's cute."

"Thanks" he laughed

"Hey, what's that?" Haru asked, she reached behind Kenma and he looked and saw the collar in her hands, it must have fallen out when he sat "oh my god, why aren't you wearing this?" she then sat up on to her knees and reached over. Kenma felt his cheeks redden as her fingers brushed the side of his neck as she moved to tie it round his neck. "So cute." she smiled, her face a mere couple inches from his and he gulped. He was almost glad for Oikawa and Kuroo stumbling back out the closet, black paint smudged all over Oikawa's face and who very noticeable hand prints on his ass.

"Okay, Haru - you're turn." Oikawa cleared his throat as he adjusted his hair.

"Fine." she laughed as Oikawa held the bucket to her, she dug around for a second before pulling something out. Kenma's hold world seemed to stop when he saw his keychain dangling from her fingers "Who's is this?" she asked

"M-mine" Kenma stuttered

"Oh ho ho ho ho!" Kuroo grinned "into the closet with you!" Kenma got on to his legs, the alcohol only giving him enough confidence to stand up - Kuroo had to give him a shove for him to stumble into the closet, the girl scurried after him - looking at her feet. The door was kicked shut behind them and she flinched at the slam, Kenma's eyes struggled to adjust to the sudden change of light. He could see the outline of the girl opposite in the dark, his heart hammering in his chest at being pushed into a dark and enclosed space with the girl he had somewhat of a huge crush on.

"S-sorry about this.. Kozume-kun.." she said awkwardly

"It's fine..." he managed

"Here's your keychain," she mumbled, pushing it into the palm of his hand. There was a couple moments of silence "Sorry you were forced to play this." she spoke to break it.

"I don't mind," he mumbled, she finally looked up at him through her eyelashes, there eyes met and something snapped. Kenma felt his hand reach out to brush the hair out of her eyes, his hand stopping to rest on her cheek as he moved his thumb across her cheekbone "Hey, Amari?" he managed

"Yes?" she croaked

"C-can I.. kiss.. you?" he blushed and she smiled, her finger curling under the loop of the collar around his neck now, tugging it down suddenly - making his lips crash to hers. His hands were shaking as they came up to cup her face. She pulled away a couple of centimetres, looking at how he appreared like a deer caught in headlights.

"Are you nervous?" she whispered

"Th-that was my.. first.." he stumbled, looking like a tomato at this point.

"Kenma.." she smiled, his face flared at the use of his first name "was that your first kiss?" He managed a nod "god, you're so adorable."

In a sudden surge of confidence, he leaned down to connect their lips again, his hands going for her waist and tugging her closer sharply. She gasped and Kenma could feel that alcohol was fuelling his actions as he took that opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. She let out the softest of moans as her hands tangled into his hair. The kiss was kinda desperate and sloppy due to the alcohol intake and that Kenma was a little inexperienced but there was no denying it was passionate as hell, both of them getting totally lost - also losing track of time so they were in a very compromising situation with their tongues down each other's throats when Oikawa kicked the door open.

"Oh jesus, my eyes!" he laughed, the two of them pulling away quickly. Kenma looked over at the girl, her lipstick and makeup slightly smudged and he couldn't help but smile, he reached over and slid his fingers through hers. She looked up and met his eyes, he gave her a reassuring smile - in which she couldn't help but return.


	4. Tetsurou

"Do you, uh, wanna hang out somewhere else?" Haru said as she stood pressed into Kenma into the kitchen, they'd been making out - on and off - for the past hour at the party. Kenma gulped slightly and her eyes widened "n-nothing like that!" she said quickly "I meant it's kinda really hot in here... I get a little claustrophobic..."

"Right," Kenma nodded "yeah, that would be nice." She smiled softly, linking her fingers through his. Kenma smiled in return, her skin was so soft and her hands were actually smaller than his, even if her fingers were long. Kenma had never been very big, never really growing or bulking out as a teen as most of his friends did but she was so small that it made him feel a bit better about that. He followed her out the door of the apartment and found himself grinning as she took up a flight of stairs towards the roof.

"Where are we going?" Kenma asked, looking at her hand in his and thinking of how warm it felt.

"You'll see." she let off a tinkling laugh as they climbed up another flight of stairs. This stair case was more drafty, the walls bare brick and he wasn't paying attention as she clanked open the door to the roof; kicking a pipe into the door to stop it shutting behind them.

"Woah" Kenma breathed, looking out over the view of Tokyo in front of him as they stepped on to a roof terrace.

"Pretty, isn't it?" she asked, a gust of cold air blowing her red hair over her face. Kenma smiled down at her, reaching out to brush it off her face and behind her ear. At this gesture she turned to look at him, finding herself kinda giddy.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend before?" she asked abruptly

Kenma blushed, dithering over to tell the truth or not "I.. uh.."

"That's a no, isn't it?" she smiled, her thumb rubbing over his softly as she turned to stand in front of him.

"No I haven't.." he sighed, dropping her gaze. She reached out and brushed the hair from the front of his head behind his ear, meeting her gaze was a task for Kenma. Sure, he struggled making eye contact at the best of times. He'd come to terms with his social anxiety for the most part. Everyone was always understanding, Kuroo never pressured him past a tiny amount of teasing to do anything he didn't want to. However, the soft smile she gave him as their eyes met made his heart jump and a surge of confidence ran through him "will you be my first?"

"Yes." she smiled, not even pausing as another gust of wind blew around them. A car horn sounded in the distance as she smiled up at him, a dimple appearing in the hollow of her cheek he'd never noticed before.

"Kenma!" came a shout, making them both jump and turn to the door where Kuroo was standing - his body paint was totally patchy at this point and his hair more askew.

"Yeah?" he replied

"Party's breaking up; I'm gonna head to a club with Tooru and Bo - you got your keys?" he asked

"Yeah." Kenma nodded, Kuroo knew very well clubbing really was not Kenma's thing in the slightest.

"See you tomorrow," Kuroo smirked at the two of them "bye Haruka-chan."

"Later, Kuroo-kun," she waved slightly "I'm sure I'll see you soon."

"Tetsu - you coming?" came Oikawa's distant shout

"Yeah." he said back to Tooru, disappearing from the door. Kenma smiled at the shortening of his friends first name; not even his close family ever shortened his name. He hated the name Tetsu anyway; too cute for him. But apparently anything that came from Oikawa's lips Kuroo would worship. Kuroo jogged down the stairs where Bokuto and Oikawa were waiting for him; laughing at something Bokuto appeared to have said and a small smile tugged on to his face at Oikawa getting on well with one of his closest friends.

"Not coming?" Bokuto asked as Akaashi appeared at his elbow.

"Of course not," Kuroo laughed "but he seemed perfectly content with Haruka so.."

"I'm so happy for them," Oikawa said wistfully, wrapping his arms around Kuroo's waist. The taller boy chuckled slightly in response "she's dated a lot of assholes."

"Babe, your gonna get paint all over your costume." Kuroo laughed, letting him curl into his side.

"I think that ship has long sailed." Oikawa laughed in return, pressing a kiss into Kuroo's cheek. A chuckle vibrated through Kuroo's chest and he found himself smiling like an idiot; recalling the first time he ever saw Oikawa and now he was latched to his side.

(this is a flashback)

_"I mean; I'm not_ against _strip clubs!" Bokuto slurred from next to him and Kuroo chuckled slightly._

_"Of course you're not, Bo." Kuroo replied, sipping his beer. Honestly, he liked this club. The bartenders were nice and he always preferred places that had dancers with more clothes. He never liked looking someone in the eye as they waved their bare skin in your face._

_"You guys are here, again?" the pretty bartender laughed as she came over with another round of drinks, her long red hair pulled into a knot but a few fly aways framed her angular face._

_"Not by my request". Kuroo chuckled as Bokuto gave the girl dancer who was on now a couple notes._

_"When's the next dancer?" Bokuto asked her as she gathered up the empty glasses from their table on to her tray_

_"Any second, you're in for a treat," she smirked "I'll see you boys later."_

_"Thanks again, sweetheart." Kuroo smiled at her as she walked off. Noting the cool tattoos swirling around her legs. Music blared through the place suddenly - Kuroo instantly recognising it as Def Leppards Pour Some Sugar On Me and a male dancer walked out. Kuroo gulped at the sight of him. Perfect porcelain skin, toned torso and as he looked at his face the Earth seemed to slow on it's axis. Pretty brown eyes, tousled chocolate hair that looked like to took a lot of work. His movements were beautifully graceful as he spun himself round a pole, how the fuck were one man's thigh's that strong?_

"Tetsu?" Oikawa's voice brought him back to reality with a wave of a hand in front of his face "anyone home?"

"Sorry, I tuned out," Kuroo smiled at the boy standing in front of him. Brown eyes, chocolate hair - but with a cute smile on his lips right now "you're beautiful; you know that?"

"How much have you had to drink?" Oikawa laughed, brushing his hair out of his eyes as his nose crinkled in the endearing way it did when he laughed. Kuroo loved it. "but thank you." Kuroo hummed, sliding his hand on to the boy's neck to pull him towards him. Oikawa let him with a smile as their lips moulded together, Kuroo kissed him in wonderful bliss for a few moments before Bokuto's impatient shout for them to hurry up made him pull away.

"Are you alright, Tetsu?" Oikawa asked "you seem distracted."

"I'm fine," Kuroo grinned "I'm happy."

"That's good," Oikawa laughed, grabbing his hand "come on, they'll leave us behind."

~

"Who the _fuck_ left their underwear?" Haru sighed, using a pare of tongs to scoop up the pair of boxers off the floor as she cleaned the disaster that was their apartment post party.

"I don't want to know." Tooru said from the couch where he was nursing a headache, he looked like a Hershey's kiss of blankets, his nose in a mug of green tea - which Haru thought he was mostly just steaming his skin with "you working tonight?"

"Unfortunately," she sighed, throwing a beer can that was under the couch into the garbage bag she was carrying "you too?"

"No, _luckily_. I don't think I have the physical strength to dangle from a pole today." he coughed

"That's your fault for drinking so much." she winked as the door to the living room cracked and Kuroo stumbled in. His eyes focused sleepily on the two of them and Haru let off a quiet laugh at the smattering of purple bruises she now noticed on Oikawa's throat and collar bones explained why he was here.

"Morning, Kuroo-kun." she smiled

"Mornin'." he yawned

"Well, I mean it's 3 but still," she chuckled "can I get you a coffee?"

"You're an angel, Amari Haru." Kuroo chuckled as he followed her into the kitchen. Her eyes widened at the red scratch marks that were littering his back.

"So, you guys have fun last night?" she smirked as she took a mug out the cupboard for him.

"Yeah." he smiled as she pushed a mug full of hot coffee to him.

"You might wanna put on a shirt and tell Tooru to trim his nails." she giggled, pouring herself some as well. She heard Kuroo choke on his drink behind her and then get up, craning his neck to get a view of his back in the oven mirror.

"What the _fuck_ , Tooru?" he whined as Oikawa walked in, still draped in a blanket.

"Have you seen my neck?" Oikawa shot back "we're even, Tetsu-chan."

"I hate you so much." Kuroo groaned as he tried to get a better view of the red scratches on his back.

Oikawa hummed, wrapping his arms around Kuroo's waist from behind - pressing soft kisses into the injured skin "that's not what you were saying when I did it." he murmured. Kuroo chuckled, linking his fingers through Oikawa's on his stomach.

"You guys know I'm still here right?" Haru sighed

"No more bitter single act, Miss," Oikawa turned to her pointedly, letting go off Kuroo's waist "I'd like an update on Kozume."

"Oh yeah, you guys were pretty cosy last night." Kuroo said smugly

"I don't think it's your business", she shot back cheekily "but he's picking me up from work tonight, I think we're gonna watch a movie at your place."

"Oh, my boy's all grown up," Kuroo put his hand over his heart dramatically "can I show you his baby photos yet?"

Haru let off a laugh into her mug "maybe not just now; I'd like to shower the alcohol off me before I have to go serve more of it."

"Be quick, I need a shower too." Oikawa said as she left the room; shouting back something that he didn't catch but sounded sarcastic - probably a dig at how long it took him in the shower.

~

"Have a good shift." Oikawa smiled, still a walking blanket burrito as Haru and Kuroo left the apartment later.

"Thanks Tooru, I'll bring home some food." she smiled

"You're an angel." Oikawa sighed happily, kissing her forehead.

"I've been told." she smiled, moving away to let the couple say goodbye.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Oikawa smiled, reaching out from his blankety shield to brush Kuroo's bangs from his eyes.

"Definitely." Kuroo smiled, leaning into his hand and downwards to press a soft kiss into him lips. Oikawa hummed happily as he stepped into it, pulling away a few moments later out of breath and grinning. Kuroo followed Haru down the stairs, smiling goofily.

"I hope you don't mind me staying at your place tonight?" Haru asked with a smile upwards at Kuroo, who was a solid foot taller than her, as they two of them stepped out into the cold November air.

"Of course not," he chuckled "you're more than welcome; I think we were just gonna get takeout if your game?"

"Totally." Haru yawned, Kuroo noted the small tattoo behind her ear he'd never noticed.

"How many tattoos do you have?" Kuroo asked abruptly while she yawned

"5.. no wait 6" she smiled and Kuroo let off a low whistle

"Damn that's cool, I was thinking of getting one and yours are wicked." he grinned

"I can link you to my artist's page? He's the shit, honestly", she laughed "what would you get?"

"I think something in memory of my Dad." he said thoughtfully

"Your dad passed away?" Haru asked gently

"Yeah," Kuroo shrugged "when I was 13 - was a bit shit to be honest."

"My mom died when I was 10," she said "I have a huge flower garden on my leg for her; she used to spend hours in our garden making things grow."

"Sorry about that." Kuroo said sympathetically

"C'est la vie," she shrugged "I miss her but what can I do?"

"You're pretty cool you know that?" Kuroo said with a laugh "can't believe Kenma swung a girl like you."

"It's not that unbelievable," she giggled "he's sweet."

"You really like him, huh?" Kuroo smiled

"Yeah," she blushed "he's one of a kind."

"He really is," Kuroo chuckled "well, my lecture's this way - I'll see you tonight."

"Okay." Haru smiled, waving as he headed toward the Art School and it suddenly struck her she didn't know which degree he studied. All she knew was he was on the volleyball team. Was he doing an art degree? She'd never expected that.


	5. Chapter 5

"Can I have a water, Amari-san?" sighed one of the dancers as she leaned over the bar, glitter and makeup sliding off her face a little at this point. The place was totally dead and they were just locking up.

"Course you can," Haru smiled, leaning over to grab a bottle from the fridge. Her muscles positively aching at the 8 hour shift she'd just performed while hungover, falling asleep standing up.

"Amari-san," came the voice of a security guard as she started mopping down the bar, she hummed for him to continue "there's a boy outside who says he's with you."

"Blonde, about 5'7?" she asked "Yeah." he nodded "My boyfriend; let him in please," she beamed at the idea of seeing Kenma after such an exhausting shift. The guard nodded with a polite smile and went back, opening the door and Haru smiled as Kenma walked in. He smiled too as he saw her "Thank god, I'm exhausted!" she whined as she didn't pause before hugging him. He chuckled, wrapping his arms round her waist.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me get my coat from the back." she pulled off him and he nodded, pushing his hands into his pockets and she disappeared into a back door. Emerging a minute later, shrugging her usual black jacket onto her shoulders, grabbing Kenma's hand as they walked out into the cold. She grinned as she saw the streets had frosted over while she'd been working and the odd snowflake was falling "Ah, Christmas is on the way." she said happily as they walked in the direction of Kenma's apartment.

"It's the first of Novemeber." Kenma laughed

"Your point?" she grinned "just let me be merry, okay?"

"Sorry," he smiled fondly as she hummed to herself, her red hair cascading out a black hat with built in cat ears, her breath condensing in front of her face. Kenma looked down to where her fingers were laced through his and smiled, running his thumb across hers. Suddenly the weather took a sharp change, heavy snowflakes falling and she squealed excitedly, stopping abruptly. Kenma frowned but then laughed as she tilted her head to the sky; jabbing her tongue out. Snowflakes catching in her long eyelashes as she tried to get them to land on her tongue "You're adorable," Kenma said before he could stop himself "but you're gonna catch a cold if we don't get warm."

"Fine," she laughed "but it hasn't snowed so early in years!" Kenma just grinned at her fondly as they kept walking to his apartment, by the time they got there his hair was damp from snowflakes, the door swung inward and the immediate smell of amazing food hit Haru and her eyes widened.

"Kenma?" Kuroo's voice shouted from the kitchen

"Yeah." Kenma yelled back as they took of their coats, Haru hanging hers up beside Kenma's in their hall and she followed Kenma into the kitchen were Kuroo was cooking over the stove, a pink apron ties round his waist.

"What smells so good?" she said, her eyes sparkling

"Sukiyaki; Kuroo style!" the boy beamed, turning to direct the smile at her as she leaned over him to see all the food he was cooking.

"It looks amazing; what happened to take out?" she asked

"My mother called and got mad for how much junk me and Ken eat and when I said Kenma was bringing his girlfriend over; I promised her I'd cook for you." he laughed and I blushed at him using the G word.

"I didn't know you could cook," she smiled "I should come over more often, Tooru could burn water."

Kuroo chuckled as he mixed the pot in front of him "you guys go find a good movie; it'll be done in a minute."

"Okay." Kenma said, Haru followed him into their cramped living room. She'd only been in their place once, and she'd not gone past the living room. She knew where they sat though. Kuroo always lounging in the slumped arm chair in a ball like a cat, Kenma often lazed over the couch.

"What should we watch?" she asked, leaning over the box where they messily threw the DVD's they owned "I could totally go for horror."

"Not a Christmas one?" Kenma teased and she shot him a look "I think we have The Conjuring."

"That'll do." she grinned, grabbing it out the box - shivering slightly at the temperature of their place "it's kinda cold in here"

"Sorry, we were a bit short on the heating bill last month," Kenma said "do you want a sweater?"

"Yes please." she grinned and he smiled as he disappeared into the hall, taking a right into what she assumed must be his bedroom; suddenly itching to know what it looked like. He returned a moment later and threw a white hoodie in her direction _(the one he always wears under his Nekoma tracksuit? I think so.)_ She was a little drowned in it, the sleeves falling down her palms but it was warm and smelled faintly of him; sweet and comforting. She flopped down on the couch beside him just as Kuroo came back in; balancing three bowls in his arms. Haru happily took one from him and the amazing smell filled her senses as she looked at the huge hot pot in her hands.

"This looks so good," her mouth salivated "I've been living off instant noodles for weeks."

"You poor child," Kuroo laughed "come over whenever you feel malnourished; okay?"

"If you cook like this I'm never leaving," she said through a mouthful of beef and sauce. It was possibly the best thing she'd ever tasted "honestly, I didn't peg you as a cook."

"I'm insulted!" Kuroo chuckled "what are we watching?"

"The Conjuring." Kenma said as the title screen flashed up, Haru scooted over, throwing her legs over Kenma's lap as they continued eating; Kuroo pressing play on the film. Haru scarfed down the portion Kuroo gave him and snuggled into Kenma's side happily.

~

"Oh, fuck me!" Haru cursed, burying her face in Kenma's shoulder after another god damn jump scare. She'd never been all that great with scary movies but had figured she was in the mood for today. She was not. She jumped again, nearly letting out a shriek as a loud noise emanated from where Kuroo was sat in the dark.

"He's asleep." Kenma said flatly; of course he was. He was always bad at sitting through a movie he'd seen before and was currently snoring.

"Jesus christ, he gave me a fright," she laughed, holding her hand over her rapidly beating heart. Sighing in relief as the end credits rolled on to the screen "well, that was fucking horrific."

"It was your choice." Kenma smiled, sliding an arm round her waist.

"I know," she sighed "a regretful decision," He chuckled and looked over to her; her hair was a little dishevelled and her make up a touch smudged under her eyes but she looked as amazing as ever "I should get home." she yawned. His heart deflated slightly as his eyes flickered to the clock; it was leaving 2 in the morning at this point.

"Um, do you wanna stay the night?" Kenma blushed as her eyes flickered to him "I mean, I'll sleep on the couch if you want I just don't like the idea of you walking home alone in the dark.."

She hummed "Okay, but I don't even have my jammies."

He smiled, his cheeks still hot "I can lend you something."

"Well, if you insist," she giggled, suppressing another yawn as she curled into his shoulder "Tooru'll give me an ear full tomorrow."

"Don't go to sleep yet." he said gently as she went slack against his arm, standing up and lifting her arms up so she could stand too.

"M'tired." she said sleepily as she got to her feet too. Kenma took her hand, guiding her slowly towards his room; hoping to god he didn't leave any underwear on the floor. Thankfully; he hadn't and she smiled when she saw his room. "Is this you and Kuroo?" she giggled, picking a framed photo off his desk.

"Yeah" he smiled slightly, hand coming to sit on the small of her back as he looked at the picture. It was after Kuroo had taken a fall and was covered in plasters, half way through a sentence and grinning at Kenma, probably something about Volleyball.

"You're so cute." she smiled fondly at the picture as he dug around in his drawer for something for her to wear. His hand came into contact with the material of his old Nekoma uniform. He looked at it sadly, the No. 5 printed on the chest. Tora had said when he became vice captain in 3rd year he should get a new one with the number 2 but he couldn't bare to part with the 5. It had been Kuroo's favourite number... and the last year of High school without him was torture.

"Here." Kenma tossed the shirt to his girlfriend, blinking back tears.

"Is this your old Volleyball uniform?" she asked

"Yeah", he said, then his face flared with heat as she pulled off her top in one fluid motion and he looked anywhere but the lacey pink bra she was wearing as she let the red top slide over her shoulders. Kenma smiled slightly as the material fell to the tops of her thighs "it looks better on you."

"You don't play anymore?" she asked curiously as Kenma reached for his pyjamas as she kicked off her skirt - making him blush even more at the fact she was half naked.

"Not anymore, no." he replied, she hummed in response - collapsing on his twin bed. Kenma's room wasn't exactly big; his double bed from his family home wouldn't fit.

"I'm gonna brush my teeth." Kenma said absently as he scooped his pyjamas from the floor. She hummed again, curling into his sheets and he smiled slightly at how cute she was - red hair splaying out over his white sheets. He walked into the hall and into the bathroom; trying to keep his anxiety down about sharing his bed as he pulled on his pyjamas and scrubbing his teeth.T taking a few deep breaths he walked back out his shared bathroom with his roommate; almost letting out a scream as he bumped into a sleepy Kuroo in the hall.

"Sorry," he tall friend yawned "When did I fall asleep? Did Haruka-chan go home?"

"Um, no." Kenma said, a smug smile split on to Kuroo's face as he stepped past Kenma to look through his door which was still open. Kenma smiled through his blush to see she'd already fallen asleep. She was breathing softly, the blankets tucked around her, her red hair splayed over the pillow.

"I like her," Kuroo smiled over at Kenma "she's such a keeper."

"Thanks, I guess?"

"Is she wearing your old uniform?" Kuroo's smirk widened

"Oh, shut up." Kenma sighed

"Good night, Ken." Kuroo laughed quietly, ruffling the younger boys hair before disappearing into his room. Kenma was smiling now as he felt more confident in sliding next to her in the bed. She stirred slightly, snuffling cutely in front of him; her eyes flickering open slightly.

"Sorry," Kenma brushed her hair out her eyes "go back to sleep." She sleepily groaned and shuffled forward, pushing her nose into his chest and wrapping arm arm around his waist, he heard thudded in his chest and he was glad of the darkness as he felt himself blush beet red as he pulled her close, burying his nose in the hair at the crown of her head.


	6. Snow Day

When Kenma woke up the first thing that came to his mind was just how warm he was. Being the broke ass students him and Kuroo were, mostly relying on their student finances to get them from one month to the next, they tended to cheap out on heating. Opting usually to put on 5 sweaters than have to spend money on heating their apartment. But right now, he was comfortably warm. His groggy brain didn't immediately process the small girl pressed into his front, but eventually - when she snuffled in her sleep - he remembered she was there. It was then he let his eyes flutter open, a small smile tugging on my lips at he saw the girl sleeping across from him. She was so serene - nothing actually alluding to her being alive. Kenma's shirt was so loose around her chest that it didn't move with her ribs as she breathed. Kenma reached out, running a couple fingers through the hair at the front of her head, it was so much softer then Kenma knew hair could be. It curled around his fingers, feeling like silk against his skin. Her eyes crinkled slightly, being the only movement to let him know she was still alive. Then they flickered open, Kenma's yellow eyes meeting a air of beautiful dark, burgundy irises.

"Morning," she mumbled, scooting closer. Kenma smiled into the hair at the crown of her head, the sweet smell of coconut evading his senses. His gaze flickered to his bedside table, the digital clock sitting there read 5:07 AM.

"Barely," he sighed "sorry, did I wake you up?"

"No," she sighed, a blush rose to Kenma's cheeks as she felt him press a small kiss into his clavicle "do you have class today?"

"No, Kuro and I don't have classes on Wednesday," he responded, sliding an arm around her waist. His room was still dark, he'd never felt so relaxed in months. The room was silent, he could practically hear the air move as he breathed.

"Me neither," she hummed

"You're welcome as long as you want.." Kenma yawned, feeling sleep creeping up on him again as she buried her face in his chest, arm going around his waist comfortably.

"Good, cause I'm going back to sleep." she said, Kenma could feel her smile against his chest as he chuckled. The two of them fell into a silence, the only sound they could hear being each other's breathing and the faint snores from Kuroo's room.

x

When Kenma woke the second time there was faint light trickling through his shades, he frowned - feeling the bed beside him was empty as he shivered into the cold of his room. His eyes opened to confirm that she was gone. He sat up slowly, trying not to panic. It was then he heard her voice swearing loudly.

"You absolute shit face!" she cursed loudly, this deepens Kenma's frown. Was she arguing with Kuroo over something? He tried not to let his imagination get the best of him as he grabbed his hoodie from the floor. The two of them had got on so well before now, he was sure that wasn't it. As he stepped into the living room he instantly smiled, Kuroo and Haru were sat on opposite couches, the T.V. screen showing Kenma that they were playing Mario Cart and Kuroo was winning.

"It's not my fault I'm in the lead," Kuroo laughed

"Because you used a fucking blue shell,  shit face," she shot back. Kenma smiled, leaning against the door frame. She'd obviously taken more of his clothes as she sat in Kenma's triforce sweatpants with the legs rolled up and one of his sweaters.

"All's fair in love and war, Haru-chan." Kuroo smirked. Kenma could see the remains off bowls of cereal and coffee's sitting next to them both; he wondered how long they'd been awake. Kuroo winning the race made Kenma snap from his thoughts.

"Eat my entire fucking ass hole, you bean pole." Haru frowned, Kenma snorting at the insult brought their attention to his presence in the room.

"Morning!" Haru smiled sweetly

"Ah, sleeping beauty has arrisen." Kuroo grinned

"Is the coffee still warm?" Kenma asked

"Should be," Kuroo nodded "I only made it about 20 minutes ago."

Kenma nodded, disappearing into the kitchen to take his mug (bowl) from the cupboard - filling it practically to the brim with sludgy, black coffee before walking back in. When he did he saw they'd restarted a game, this time Haru was grinning as the screen told him she was 1st and Kuroo was 9th as they played Rainbow Road. Kenma just settled down on the couch beside his girl friend - watching the screen with some interest as he sipped on his coffee. Haru's phone ringing made him jump slightly, the girl's eyes flicking to the screen and she groaned. Kenma looked to see "Incoming call - Tooru" flashing on her screen.

"He'll of noticed I didn't come home last night," she sighed

"Should I answer it?" Kenma asked, putting down his mug and she beamed.

"Would you?"

"Of course, you seem very busy." Kenma chuckled as he grabbed her phone, answering it jut in time before it went to voice mail "hello?"

There was a moment of silence "you're not Haru..."

"Hey, it's Kozume - Haru is currently wiping the floor with Kuroo at Mario Cart." Kenma explained and Kuroo puffed indignantly.

Oikawa let off a laugh "can you put me on speaker?"

"Sure," Kenma nodded, doing just that and resting her phone on the arm of the chair beside her.

"Hey Tooru!" she said, not moving her eyes from where they were focused on the screen.

"Hello, when I saw you didn't come home I was just making sure you weren't dead in a ditch."

"I am alive and well, no need to worry!" she giggled as she shot a banana skin directly into Kuroo's kart and he swore loudly, winning her the race "ah, revenge is sweet."

"You're both so lame," Oikawa's voice crackled, though his tone was fond "have you looked outside today?"

"No; I've only been up a half hour." she picked her phone up now, suppressing a yawn.

"It's 3 in the afternoon." Oikawa sighed

"Your point?" she smirked

"Just look outside." At this she stood up, Kuroo did too and Kenma found himself joining them - his interest peaked. He blinked into the sudden light as Kuroo threw open the curtains. Haru gasping excitedly made him turn back to see a world of white swirling outside their window. Fat snow flakes still falling from the sky from last night and there was a huge blanket of snow covering the ground.

"Oh my god!" she jumped cutely, making Kenma smile "can we go outside?!"

"Sure." Kuroo laughed

"Can I come over?" Oikawa asked "the apartment is lonely."

"Any time you want." Kuroo smiled

"Dress warm!" Haru grinned "can you bring me a clean set of clothes?"

"What did your last slave die of?" Oikawa chuckled

"Thank you, Tooru!" she grinned as the phone line went dead. It only took Oikawa about a half hour to get himself to the house, receiving a few sweet kisses from Kuroo as he walked in the door before giving Haru a change of clothes. She took them appreciatively, disappearing into their bathroom to get changed.

"How was work?" Kuroo asked, wrapping his arms around Oikawa's waist from behind, pressing a couple lazy hisses into his cheek. Oikawa hummed happily, bringing a hand up to Kuroo's hair.

"As good as swinging round a pole can be." he sighed

"I missed you." Kuroo mumbled against the skin of his neck.

"So clingy today, Tetsu," Oikawa giggled as he kissed up his neck to his jaw happily. Oikawa bit back the small moan that threatened to slip out his mouth, opting for a hum "not that I'm complaining."

"Seeing those two be so cute made me miss you." Kuroo chuckled, letting Oikawa turn around in his grasp.

"Did they..?" Oikawa asked, evading the question slightly

"No, I don't think so." Kuroo answered quietly "that's not like him..."

"Polar opposites you two." Oikawa teased, running a hand through his ridiculous bed head.

"Hey!" Kuroo laughed indigantly

"What? I remember someone barely waiting 'till I got the door closed when we first met.." Oikawa grinned

"Tooru, do you own a mirror?" Kuroo smirked "I was shocked you even let me in your bedroom, you're like an 11 - I wasn't wasting my opportunity." Oikawa found himself blushing, smiling goofily up at the boy in front of him and he cupped his cheeks - bringing his lips down so he could kiss him. It was soft, something unusual for the two of them who usually went at it with feverish heat. However, right now, their lips were barely grazing as they kissed slowly - Kuroo rubbing circles into his hips. Oikawa kept his eyes closed for a moment as they pulled away.

"Tetsu, you're beautiful too." he smiled, opening his eyes to see the black haired boy totally red in complexion "our children would be fucking hot."

"Did you fall asleep in biology, Tooru?" Kuroo laughed, Oikawa ready to shoot something back when-

"You two are vomit inducing." came Haru's voice, making both of them jump as she entered the room again; red hair squashed under a hat, coat over her shoulders and hands covered by gloves "now are you gonna stand there like a couple of adults or are you gonna come play in the snow?" Kenma appeared at her elbow as the two of them laughed, untangling themselves and following the other couple down the 5 flights of stairs from Kuroo and Kenma's apartment and into the white landscape that lay outside. The temperature was well below freezing, breath condensing as soon as it left their mouths. Haru squealed excitedly, grabbing Kenma's hand and dashing across the street towards the park that lay opposite their apartment building. It was relatively big and tended to be where students hung out and ate their lunches on warm summer days. Today however there were only a few kids about and a family. Kuroo and Oikawa smiled as they followed behind them.

"Snow ball fight or snowmen first?" Haru said, hands on hips as she addressed the three boys. The three of them slightly taken aback by how cute she was, it was endearing.

"Snowmen," Oikawa replied "obviously as a snowball fight is gonna make us cold and I'll wanna give up faster."

"How right you are, Tooru!" she grinned

Between the four of them they made an entire snow family, including a snow dog. The tallest of their creations beating Kuroo by an inch, leading Oikawa to give Haru a boost to put his head on. By the time the first snow ball was launched, by Kuroo and slapping Oikawa in the nape of his neck - the scream he let out being so high pitched only dogs could hear it and threw one back with blood thirsty revenge Haru and Kenma were sure he could of broken a bone. It turned into a full fledged war; snow balls were thrown; hair was ruined, snow was stuffed down the neck of Haru's shirt by Kuroo - making her take revenge but shoving one down the back of his pants.  
By the time they went back into the apartment they were all soaked through, shivering and tired - however, all laughing and grinning.    


	7. Christmas

Haru yawned as she stretched her arms over her head. Oikawa had taken off for the day with Iwaizumi and the apartment was totally silent and empty. December 23rd. Oikawa was leaving tonight to spend Christmas over at his sister's house. Haru was staying in the apartment over Christmas - sounds a little depressing but given her only family was just her dad and he was coming over; turkey in tow to heat up in her and Oikawa's crappy oven. She didn't mind in the slightest. Her ears pricked, looking up from her piles of holiday school work from her spot in the arm chair to see Oikawa walk through the front door, shortly followed by his childhood best friend.

"Hey, you guys have fun?" she asked, pushing her glasses up her nose and reaching for the mug of tea sat in front of her.

"The mall is jammed." Oikawa pouted, throwing his bags down on the couch before flopping into his usual spot on the couch.

"You're fault for leaving your shopping so late." Iwaizumi sighed flatly, pushing his hands into his pockets.

"Are you guys gonna get your train okay?" Haru asked, eyes flickering to the blizzard outside the window.

"Yeah, getting back is gonna be the difficult part," Oikawa shrugged "if the snow keeps up, it apparently worse in Miyagi - is your dad gonna get here okay?"

"Yeah, he said they cleared the roads so he should be able to drive over." she scratched her neck, jumping slightly as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Oikawa said as she moved to stand up, she went back to her medicine notes as her room mate stood up. Iwaizumi making himself at home on their couch.

"Hello?" Oikawa spoke into they speaker

"Hi, Oikawa, is Kenma - Haru home?" his voice crackled through and she looked up from her work with a grin.

"Yeah she's here, come on up." Oikawa smiled and buzzed the front door open for him.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Haru said, yanking her hair out her ratty pony tail, scrambling for her hair brush - making Oikawa laugh as he sat down beside his friend on the couch as the door bell rang. Haru brushed down her shirt where there were some biscuit crumbs before opening the door.

"Hey." she smiled fondly, pushing up on to her toes without hesitation to kiss the boy.

"Hey," he smiled, hand on her waist "I can't stay for long, I'm already late for my mother and she'll get mad if I keep my gran waiting - I just wanted to give you your Christmas present."

"You're sweet." she smiled, opening the door for him to walk in. He was bundled in a million layers of fabric, his cheeks still pink against the cold.

"Hey Kozume-kun!" Oikawa beamed as he walked in

"Hi Oikawa, did Kuro get your gift to you okay?" he asked quietly

"Yeah," Oikawa laughed "that boy is too cute."

"Speaking of gifts." Kenma held a relatively small, prettily wrapped present out to the girl, she grinned happily and took it from him.

"Can I open it now?" she beamed "or are you one of those 'wait 'till Christmas' weirdos?"

He smiled "no, you can open it now."

She grinned and ripped into the paper, the display had peaked Oikawa and Iwaizumi's attention. Oikawa had bought her the new Final Fantasy game for Christmas and was mildly worried Kenma might have done the same. He breathed a sigh of relief to see it was a black box. Kenma himself was going progressively beet read as her opened it; he'd been very nervous about getting her a gift; they'd only been dating a couple months and his experience, or complete lack there off, in the romance department did not help. She frowned as she lifted out the red material, the number 5 printed on the chest.

"your Volleyball shirt?" she frowned

"Y-yeah... I mean the new Pokemon game's in there too in case you hated this but.. you've been sleeping in it all the time anyway and you look really cute in it..." She blushed, putting down the remains of the wrapping paper on the arm of the chair before turning to him, cupping his hot cheeks in her hands and bringing his lips to meet hers swiftly. He smiled into it, letting his hands rest on the dip of her hips.

"Let me get yours." she smiled as she pulled away, moving toward her bedroom. She was out the room for a couple seconds before returning with a very badly wrapped gift.

"um, I'm not good at wrapping.." she blushed "and it's not nearly as thoughtful..."

"Thank you," he smiled "can I?"

"Tear it open." she laughed, pushing her glasses up her nose. He did so, ripping into the paper, he lifted out a black hoodie and smiled "wait," she said then lifted the hood to show him two built in cat ears "it reminded me of your Halloween costume and uh, where we first kissed.."

He stepped forward, cutting her off with exactly that, she let off a surprised noise against his lips but smiled, wrapping her arms around his shoulders to bring him closer, still holding the sweater in one hand his wrapped around her waist. The thing about the two o them was they saved kisses for important moment, sure - she'd peck his lips when they met or said goodbye. For Haru; things like kisses were special - to be saved for special times. Saying the L word was much the same, though in this one moment; Haruka was totally sure she was 100% head over heels for this boy. Oikawa clearing his throat rather obviously made them pull apart, both flushed and out of breath.

"I should go." Kenma breathed, resting his forehead against hers.

She hummed "alright, have a good Christmas - I'll see you New Year's Eve."

"Yeah." Kenma smiled, brushing her hair behind her ear - pressing one last kiss into her lips before letting her good.

"Bye Kozume." Oikawa smiled

"Bye Oikawa," he smiled slightly "Iwaizumi-san." Iwa raised a hand politely as the boy left the apartment. Haru was grinning cheesily as she scooped up the uniform, looking in the bottom of the box to see Pokemon Moon lying there.

"You've got something on your face, Haru." Oikawa said with a smirk

"I do?" she brought her hand to her cheek

"Yeah, might need to wipe that cheesy smile off." he grinned

"Oh, fuck off, Tooru." she smiled, picking up the present and going into her room. 

x

"Haruka!" was the shout the ripped her sleeping form awake on Christmas day. She groaned inwardly into her pillow, sleep still clinging to her. The warmth of her blankets lulling her back. Until her door opened and her whole room flooded with light. Another groan as she squitned to see her father grinning at her.

"Breakfast is ready, lazy bones," he laughed "get up!"

"10 more minutes." she mumbled

"There are no 10 more minutes on Christmas," he chuckled "I made waffles?" she peaked up from her pillow and he laughed again "thought that might get your attention, hurry up or I'm eating yours."

"Alright, alright!" she giggled, sitting up in bed and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Her dad grinned at her before disappearing into the kitchen. Haru had always had her Dad's features, the same red hair and brown eyes. The only thing Haru ever got from her mother was her height and bone structure. She threw her legs over the side of her bed, pushing her feet into fluffy slippers. When she walked into the kitchen a fond smile fell on her face at the piles of waffles and a small pile of presents.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart!" he chuckled and she grinned, kissing her father's forehead before she sat opposite him. Haru had always been extremely close to her father, it had been nearly 10 years since her mother past away. Almost half of her entire life. They had always relied on each other since then.

"This is amazing," she smiled, jamming nearly a whole waffle in her mouth "don't tell Tooru but his pancakes are no where near as good."

"I won't tell him." her dad laughed "how is Tooru?"

"He's good," she nodded "still working the pole - I'm just as worried about him as always but he seems happier than usual; found himself a nice boy."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, Kuroo; he's lovely." she sipped the coffee he'd made her as well.

"What about you?" he smiled, she choked on her drink a little and he raised his eyebrows "wait, is that a yes?"

"I..uh... I might have met someone..." she scratched at her reddening ear, her dad's grin widened.

"Who's the lucky person?" he smiled into his mug, knowing better to assume the gender when it came to his daughter. He hadn't particularly liked her ex-girlfriend in all honesty though.

"Uh, he's called Kozume Kenma.." she mumbled "he studies video game design..."

"Is he one of the guys in your phone background?" he said slyly and Haru blushed, forgetting the picture of her, Kenma and Kuroo she took on Halloween.

"Might be..."

"Let me see then!" he laughed, she sighed, reaching her phone sitting in her back pocket, the picture was simple. It was Haru, Kenma then Kuroo all grinning at the camera. When she unlocked her phone she noticed for the first time that Kenma wasn't looking at the camera, he was smiling up at her as he was squashed between her and Kuroo.

"The blonde one," she mumbled, sliding her phone to her dad.

"He looks like a nice kid." her dad nodded "who's the other one?"

"That's Kuroo." she said

"Is this Kozume kid nice then?" he grinned

"Like sugar." she smiled back

"Then I suppose I like him," he dad shrugged "now come on, open your presents!"


End file.
